Dreaming Of You
by SdaisyS
Summary: **The continuance of my one-shot, 'Where Are You'** - Dream Definition: A series of thoughts and images occurring in a person's mind during sleep. An exploration that takes place within the subconscious mind of Christian Grey. [ONLY CPOV] Warning: Grey 'stalking' involved. LoL {I do not own FSoG} This will be a short story.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: _This started as a one-shot, but by popular demand, I am making it into a short story._  
 _To accommodate this story's timeline, I moved José's Art Gallery to June 2nd, instead of June 9th._  
 _This first chapter is from my one-shot,_ Where Are You _, but the rest of the chapters will be new._**

* * *

 **CPO** **V**

My name is Christian Grey. I'm a twenty-seven year old self-made billionaire, entrepreneur and businessman, owning my own company. I exercise control in all things. I need control, I crave it, because I am a Dominant in the BDSM lifestyle. Being a secret Dominant, I'm a very private person, so I don't give interviews. _Period._ My world is very neat, disciplined, controlled, and utterly empty. Until the day I started dreaming about a brunette...

It all started, _Monday, May 9th, 2011._

I've been dreaming of a brunette, though I can't see her face, but I can tell she has an amazing body. I can even smell her sweet, intoxicating, yet, calming scent.

I dream of her in my office, on her knees.

I dream of her walking away from me, almost getting hit by a cyclist but I pull her to safety.

I dream of her sleeping next to me.

I dream of her in my helicopter at night.

I dream of her in my bed, _vanilla._

I dream of her shaking her ass, making me breakfast.

I dream of her in my large bathtub, sucking my dick.

I dream of taking her to my parents house for dinner.

I dream of taking her soaring.

I dream of flogging her in my playroom.

I dream of fucking her.

I dream of her... and dream of only her, each night.

I can never see her face in the dreams, so I don't know what she looks like. I can only assume she's one of my previous submissives, since she's a brunette. All of my submissives are. However, her in my office? My helicopter? Sleeping in my bed? Vanilla? Meeting my parents? _Never._

Last night, I dreamt we were in my playroom. She was bent over the whipping bench and I hit her six times with a brown leather belt. She was crying, but not once did she safeword or say stop. After the sixth strike, she vanished, and I woke.

 _What the hell are these dreams about?!_

Dismissing the latest one, like I do most mornings, I climb out of bed and start my day.

I put on fresh sweats and sneakers, getting ready for my morning run.

It's raining outside, typical for Seattle, so I head to the indoor gym in my building where I live.

I get on the treadmill and set a punishing pace while my thoughts stray to the brunette.

 _Why can't I see her face? Who is she? Why am I dreaming of her?_

It's a welcomed change to the horrific night-terrors of my early childhood. Since I've been dreaming of her, I have had the most peaceful nights sleep I have ever had.

 _I wish she was real_.

I stop the treadmill, breathless, and head to my apartment to shower and start another tedious day.

Today, I am going to a photographer's art gallery opening that Andrea, my PA, told me about.

I'd like a landscape photo in my office so I asked Andrea to find me a young, new photographer. She found a kid, still in college, with a good photography reputation. His opening is tonight, June 2nd, at The Portland Place Gallery.

I have a few meetings at Grey House this morning, nothing major, but I don't want to be late to the exhibit, I don't do late, so I am flying _Charlie Tango_ there. Taylor will drive the SUV and leave shortly before me, then drive me home.

After I'm showered, dressed, and have eaten an egg white omelet, made by Mrs. Jones, I head to GEH.

 ** _~..~..~_**

 ** _~At Grey House~_**

In my office, I stare out the window at the Seattle skyline. It's a beautiful view up here from the twentieth floor, but Seattle weather is very gray, much like my mood.

My days are blending together with no distinction, and other than my dreams of the brunette, my life right now, is very boring.

I continue a pattern; eat, work, sleep, and dream of the brunette.

I need some kind of diversion, a distraction from my day to day, a new sub maybe? It's been what, three months since my last sub, Susannah. It's definitely been too long. I contemplate calling Elena, she always finds me suitable candidates, but the truth is, the only thing that has captured my attention is the brunette in my dreams, though, she is not real.

Perhaps, I will call Elena tomorrow.

After my meetings, I leave GEH and drive myself to Escala, the building my penthouse apartment is located.

In the elevator, instead of going to my apartment, I head to the roof of my building, since there is a helipad on the roof where _Charlie Tango_ is waiting for me. _Charlie Tango_ is my helicopter. It's an EC135 Eurocopter, one of the safest in its class. It's also equipped for night flying. I've been a fully qualified pilot for four years and I love flying her.

I climb in, buckle myself into my seat, then begin the procedure of the preflight checks.

All instruments look good so I press the throttle to 1500 rpm, transponder to stand-by.

I put my cans on when the rotor blades start, to block out their deafening sound, and continue getting her ready for the flight.

Everything is set and ready to go, so I radio air traffic control.

"Sea-Tac tower, this is _Charlie Tango_ Golf-Golf Echo Hotel, cleared for take-off. Please confirm, over." I increase the throttle to 2000 rpm.

"Charlie Tango, _You are clear for take-off. Sea-Tac to call, proceed to one four thousand, over."_

"Roger tower, _Charlie Tango_ set, over and out."

Once I'm given the all clear to go, I do my final checks and increase to 2500 rpm, pulling back on the throttle.

I graciously raise my helicopter slowly and smoothly into the air, watching as Escala disappears and I fly her toward Portland.

It's so beautifully peaceful up here, to me this is comfort because nothing can harm me here.

Flying requires control and concentration, two qualities I most enjoy.

As I fly, I think of the dream I had, of taking the brunette from my dreams in the helicopter. I have never flown a woman, other than Ros, in _Charlie Tango,_ so I'm not sure why I would dream about taking a sub in my helicopter. It doesn't make any sense.

I am approaching the outskirts of Portland, so ATC refocuses me on the flight path, halting my thoughts of my dream girl.

. As the helipad comes into view, I talk with air traffic control one last time, and start my descend.

I slow the helicopter and hover over the helipad on top of the building, landing smoothly, then I power her down.

I remove my cans and unbuckle my harness as the rotor blades slow and come to a stop.

I climb out of my seat and open the door, jumping down onto the helipad.

It's very windy on top of the building so I hurry inside the small office where Joe, an old-timer, sits behind a desk.

"Good flight, Mr. Grey?" He asks me.

"Yes, thank you, Joe." I shake his hand. "Keep her safe for Stephan. He'll be along shortly."

"Will do, Mr. Grey. Taylor is waiting downstairs."

I nod and head down the three floors in the elevator.

Taylor is waiting for me at the curb with the SUV's back door open.

"Taylor." I greet him.

"Mr. Grey." He nods.

I sit in silence as Taylor drives me to the gallery.

Passing by a bar, I can't help but think of their azalea bushes. _Where did that thought come from?!_

Taylor pulls the SUV up in front of the gallery.

After Taylor gets out, he opens my door and I climb out, buttoning my suit jacket as I stand.

Taylor follows me inside the converted warehouse. It's very modern; brick walls, dark wood floors, white ceilings and pipe work.

There are several people wandering across the gallery floor admiring all the photographs.

"Good evening and welcome to José Rodríguez's show." A young woman dressed in black with very short hair and bright red lipstick greets me.

She's gazing at me longer than necessary, grinning and blushing, as she hands me a brochure and directs me to a table with drinks and snacks.

I'll have a glass of white wine, since I wont be flying _Charlie Tango_ home, and Taylor will be driving me back to Seattle.

I head to the bar to get my drink, exchanging pleasantries with those waiting in line.

After I get my drink, I begin to wonder around looking at the photographer's work.

There are photographs hanging everywhere, and as I look around I see he really is quite talented.

I take a sip of my wine as I admire one of the photographs.

"Christian Grey?" I turn around, still sipping my wine, at the sound of my name.

It's a photographer from the _Portland Printz_

"Can I have a picture, sir?" He asks, holding his camera up.

"Sure." I try to hide my scowl. _Fucking media._

The photographer snaps a couple of photos, thanks me, then runs off.

I continue my tour of the stunning artwork.

There's an ethereal beauty to many of the landscape photos, displaying tranquility and peace. This is what I've been looking for.

I wander passed a few more prints, nothing catching my eye, but as I turn the corner, that's when I see it.

Hanging on the far wall are seven huge portraits of a very beautiful brunette. She looks like a very relaxed goddess, pouting, laughing, scowling, serious, amused. They are all super close up, all in black and white, all breathtaking.

 _Holy shit! Who is this beauty? She must be a model!_

I am staring transfixed at the pictures.

She raises the ordinary to extraordinary and I have to know who she is.

"Excuse me." I stop someone who is clearly working the gallery.

"Yes, sir, can I help you?"

"Who is the model in these portraits?" I nod toward the photos.

"I'm not sure, sir. She's the photographer's friend, that's all I know." _Incompetent_ _moron!_

"What is her name?"

"I don't know." _Well, what the fuck do you know?!_

"Is she here?" I growl, now irritated.

"I'm not sure, sir." _Fucking useless!_

Instead of continuing with this fucker, I stomp off toward the reception desk.

I found the photographs I want, I have to have them, and there are seven so I can put them in various locations. My office, my home, _my bedroom._ I sound like a fucking pervert, though I can't argue with that. I am a pervert.

"I'd like all seven portraits of the girl." I tell the short haired, red lipstick woman from earlier.

"Yes, sir." Miss short hair and red lipstick all but purrs.

It's the usual effect, but it's just a pretty face.

I resist rolling my eyes as I take out my wallet and produce my black Amex card.

After she rings me up, she returns my card, along with a receipt.

 _They are mine!_

"They will be available for delivery as soon as the show is finished." She lets me know.

"Do you happen to know the subject's name?" _I have to know._

"I'm not really sure. I know it starts with an A, but it's a long and unusual name."

 _Fucking hell!_

"The photographer, José Rodríguez, knows her name." She tells me, pointing him out. "He's right over there."

A young college aged guy is talking to a group of young women in the corner of the warehouse near the bar.

I quickly scan each girl, hoping one is the beauty in the photographs, but no such luck. Unfortunately, none are.

I'd really rather not go over there, with all those women around, but I have no choice if I want to know who this girl is.

I walk over to the photographer and his groupies, and as I approach, the women gasp, no doubt knowing who I am.

"Excuse me." I interrupt. "José Rodríguez?"

"Yeah, that's me." He grins being recognized.

"Christian Grey." I introduce myself. "You have very impressive work, Mr. Rodríguez. Congratulations on your opening."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"I was told you're more of a landscape photographer, but I happen to notice photos of a young girl." I get right to my point. "I was told she's a friend of yours and I was wondering her name. To go with my visual of the portraits, of course." I sound impassive as ever, giving nothing away.

"Yeah, they seem to be a popular attraction." This gets my blood boiling.

 _A popular attraction?! She's supposed to be this fucker's friend?!_

"That's one of my friends from college. She's just graduated, though. Her name is A-"

"José, the journalist from the _Portland Printz_ is here to see you." A gallery worker interrupts us. "Come on."

She gives me a polite smile but I scowl in return.

"Sure. Excuse me, Mr. Grey."

He walks away with the young woman and together they go towards the photographer from _Portland Printz_ that took my picture earlier.

I decide to wonder around a bit more, because if she is a friend, perhaps she'll come to his show. After all, she is being displayed as a work of art in his gallery.

I've been walking around looking at every long haired brunette, but I don't see her, so I start looking at every brunette.

Maybe she's cut her beautiful hair. _I hope not._

I've caught the eyes of nearly every woman here, trying to find the beauty in the photographs. A few have tried to pounce, thinking my eye contact was an invitation, but my scowl stops them from coming closer.

I've been here longer than I'd like, it's late and I'm exhausted. I don't see her and I have no idea how I am every going to find out who she is. Though I can stare at her for however long I want, now that I've purchased her portraits.

"Let's go, Taylor." I grumble as I stroll passed him.

"Yes, sir."

It's dark by the time we leave the gallery. I climb inside the SUV, after Taylor opens the rear door for me, and settle in for the long ride home.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Once I'm back at Escala, I shower and change into my pajamas.

Climbing into bed, I wonder if I will dream of the brunette again, since I've been dreaming of her for about a month now.

I fall into a deep sleep and before I know it, my dream state takes me away...

 _"I don't want you to go." I tell her._

 _"I can't stay."_ _She says._ _"I know what I want, and you can't give it to me. And I can't give you what you need."_

 _I want to hold her, to smell her sweet, intoxicating, calming scent._

 _I step toward her, wanting to feel her in my arms again, but she holds up her hands halting me._

 _"Don't. Please."_ _She tells me. "_ _I can't do this."_

 _She grabs her suitcase and backpack and heads for the elevator._

 _I follow like a lost puppy, and in the foyer she calls the elevator._

 _She enters the elevator as soon as it arrives and the doors opens._ _Once she's inside, she turns around to push the button for the lobby floor._ _It's much too dark, so I still can't see her face, but I can't take my eyes off of her._

No. Don't go. Don't leave me. _I internally beg, but I can't speak, I can't move_.

 _"Good-bye, Christian." She's emotional._

 _As the doors begin to close, I see a tear slip down her cheek, and before I know it, she's gone._

"Anastasia!" I scream and bolt upright in bed, gasping for air.


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

 _Anastasia?_

Why did I say that name? Who is Anastasia? I don't know anybody by that name. Is that the brunette's name? That has to be the brunette's name. The brunette must be named, Anastasia. _Anastasia what?_ Is she even real? I have to find out. _I have to find her._

I thought this mysterious brunette was a previous submissive since I couldn't see her face. But I've never done any of the things I dreamed about, with a previous sub. And I know I haven't had a submissive named Anastasia. Now I know she wasn't a previous submissive. She's obviously a future sub. A sub I gave more to? If I find her. _When_ I find her. Will I still want more with her? _I have to know if she's real._

I look at my clock. It's 2:45 in the fucking morning. I don't fucking care. This is a priority. I have to know who she is and if she is real. _Now._ I pick up my phone and dial Welch. There can't be that many girls named Anastasia. _Can there?_

 _"Hhello?"_ He answers in a sleepy, groggy voice.

"Welch. Grey." I say in my CEO non nonsense voice.

 _"Oh, Mr. Grey. I apologize-"_ I interrupt him.

"It's fine. I need you to run background checks on women named Anastasia, in and around the Seattle area."

 _"Ana.. I'm sorry sir. I'm still a little sleep deprived. Let me write that down."_ I want to be frustrated with Welch. But I take pity on him. His wife just had a baby and I did just call him in the middle of the night. _"Alright. You said, Anastay... Anast-"_

"Anastasia! A-N-A-S-T-A-S-I-A." I guess I can be frustrated with Welch.

 _"Yes, sir. Anastasia. And her last name."_ For fucks sake! I just said...

"All the women in and around the Seattle area, named Anastasia." I growl out, irritated I have to repeat myself.

 _"Yes, sir."_

"And you can eliminate all women that are not brunette."

 _"Only brunettes named Anastasia, in and around the Seattle area. Got it. I'll get right on it and will have it ready when you arrive at GEH."_

I end the call.

I'm too worked up to go back to sleep. I start thinking of my latest dream of _Anastasia_.

I didn't want her to leave. Women have left me before, ending our contract. I didn't give a fuck. Why is this different? Why didn't I want her to go? _Fuck!_ She said I can't give her what she wants. And She can't give me what I need. _She's not a submissive?!_ But she did so well in my dream's belt scene. When I belted her, she didn't move or safe-word. She was the perfect sub.

 _"_ _I can't do this."_ She said in my dream.

Can _I_ do this? A conventional relationship? Vanilla? I've never had a vanilla relationship before. It's never occurred to me that I could. _Could I?_ If she's real. Could I have a vanilla relationship with this Anastasia? Would she want me? Why would she? She obviously wants hearts and flowers, and I don't do that shit. Maybe I should leave well enough alone. I know before I finish that thought, that I wont. _I can't._ I want her and I don't know why. Maybe we can meet middle? I _did_ dream of her in my playroom. She only left after the belt dream. If I don't hit her, would she stay? Could I be satisfied? Only one way to find out. How would that conversation go? _How would you like to be my part-time submissive, part-time more?_ I don't even know how I got her in the first place. My dreams have only been snippets of events. _Fuck!_ What if she's just a figment of my imagination?

* * *

I walk off the elevator on the 20th floor of _Grey House_. I walk past my PA's deck.

"Andrea." I bark as I continue to walk straight to my office, without stopping. "Get me Welch on the line, now."

I sit at my desk and check my email for the hundredth time since I've asked Welch for the background checks on brunette women, named Anastasia. _Fuck!_ Still nothing. I run my hand through my hair, frustrated. What the fuck is taking him so fucking long? How many Anastasias can there be in and around Seattle? I don't like to be kept waiting. He said he would have them for me as soon as I arrived at _Grey House_. Granted, I _am_ early.

My phone buzzes. It's Andrea.

 _"I have Mr. Welch on the line for you."_

"Put him through."

 _"Yes, sir."_

"Welch. I need those background checks."

 _"Yes, sir. I'm sending you the checks via email now and I can have a hard copy sent over if you wish."_

"The email will suffice for now. Thank you."

I hang up and check my email again. There's an email from Welch titled 'Anastasia. In and Around Seattle' I open the email. _Fuck!_ Apparently there are many women named Anastasia in and around Seattle. I need to narrow this down. I email Welch back, asking him to only search brunette women between 18 and 30 and single. I close my email and get to work.

* * *

I can't get shit done. I'm anticipating the background checks of Anastasia. I don't know how I'm going to know if she's real or not from a background check. What am I suppose to do? Walk up to every Anastasia and ask, _Hey, are you the Anastasia I have been dreaming about?_ _Fuck!_ I don't even know for sure if that's my dream brunette's name. I've been distracted all day. I've just finished a meeting and Ros, my number two and my chief operating officer, and I are in my office, after the meeting, discussing business.

I look up to see Ros, glaring at me. _What did I miss?_

"What?" I ask her

"What the hell, Christian? Don't hold a damn meeting when you're obviously not interested."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Fuck."

"Yes. Fuck. This could be a huge contract for us."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I've been a little distracted is all." I need to get my shit together.

"A little." She snorts. "I've never seen you like this. I don't know what's got into you recently."

"Just continue."

"As I was saying. We're getting clearance from the Sudanese authorities to put the shipments into Port Sudan. Next topic is where to site the new plant. There are huge tax breaks in Detroit. I sent you a summary."

"I know." _Fucking Detroit._ "But God, does it have to be Detroit?"

"I don't know what you have against the place. It meets our criteria."

"Get Bill to check out potential brownfield sites. And let's do one more site search to see if any other municipality would offer more favorable terms."

"Bill has already sent Ruth out there to meet with the Detroit Brownfield Redevelopment Authority. But I'll ask Bill to do a final check. He-"

My phone buzzes, interrupting Ros.

"Excuse me." I say to Ros. "Yes." I growl at Andrea. She knows I hate being interrupted.

 _"I apologize for the interruption, sir. I have Welch for you. You said it was urgent to let you know as soon as he contacted you."_

 _About fucking time._ "Put him through."

I signal for Ros to wait. She narrows her eyes, looking annoyed.

 _"Mr. Grey?"_ Welch's raspy voice comes through.

"Welch. What have you got?"

 _"I've eliminated older, younger and married Anastasia's. I'm sending hard copies to Andrea for you, on all brunette girls named Anastasia, who are between the ages of 18 - 30, in and around the Seattle area."_

"Great." I hang up. "Ros, bear with me one moment."

I pick up my phone again and dial Andrea. She answers immediately.

 _"Yes, Mr. Grey?"_

"Andrea. Bring me in the files Welch sends you as soon as you receive them."

 _"Yes, sir. He had Barney drop them off. I'll bring them in now."_

Andrea comes in moments later with quite a few files in hand. _Fuck!_ I run my hand through my hair. That's still quite a few. How am I going to know which one she is? Andrea sets them on my desk and leaves. I want to look at them now. But I have Ros here.

"Right." _Get through this meeting with Ros, then look at the files._ "Ros, where were we?"

* * *

As soon as Ros left, I started to go through the files. I eliminate a few right off the bat. They're not my dream brunette's body type. I'm still at a loss on how to find out which of these ladies, is the brunette of my dreams. I suppose I could go on a date. Perhaps, out for coffee like in my dream, to interview them. Well the only way to find out is to arrange a face to face. I pick up the first file and get the phone number. I pick up my phone and call the first Anastasia on my list.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi. This is Christian Grey. I'm looking for Anastasia Miller."

 _"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."_ I hear her say. I roll my eyes. This can't be her. I hang up.

I grab the next file and call the next Anastasia on my list.

 _"Yes?"_ A man answers.

"Hi. This is Christian Grey. I'm looking for Anastasia Smith."

 _"Christian Grey?"_

"Yes."

 _"Well Stay when over seas about 6 months back. She's not scheduled to return for another 6 months."_

"Thank you." I hang up.

 _Fuck!_ I run my hand through my hair. This isn't going well.

I grab the next file and call the next Anastasia on my list.

 _"Hello, this is Anna."_

"Hi. Anastasia?"

 _"Yes. This is she."_

"My name is Christian Grey." I pause. Not freaking out. _Good._ "I was wondering if you would have coffee with me."

 _"Coffee?"_

"Yes."

 _"You called to ask me to join you for coffee?"_

"Whenever you're available."

 _"Okay? Well, I'm free in an hour."_

"An hour then." I give her the address of the coffee shop down the street from GEH and hang up.

Well, third time's the charm, it seems. Hopefully this goes smoothly and she is the brunette I've been dreaming about.

* * *

I am now sitting in the coffee shop, waiting for a girl named Anastasia to show up. How will I know if she's the girl I've been dreaming about? I don't know. The door chime goes off and a brunette walks in. She looks around and when she sees me she smiles and walks over. She looks like the woman in the photo Welch put in with the background check. _Here we go._ I stand when she approaches. She has soulful brown eyes. Shoulder length, straight brunette hair. She's dress a bit much for coffee. She looks like she's ready to go clubbing.

"Anastasia?" She nods. I hold out my hand for her. "Christian Grey."

"I know." She grins like she just hit the jackpot.

"Why don't you have a seat and I'll get our drinks. Coffee?"

"Yeah." She's breathless. She smiles and sits at the table.

I nod and walk to the counter to order.

I order two coffees and look back at the table she's sitting at. She's on her phone, laughing and smiling. I clench my jaw. I narrow my eyes, annoyed. This can't be her. I felt no attraction to her. She's attractive, don't get me wrong. But if I saw her profile as a potential submissive. I would pass onto the next, without a second glance. This shit is a waste of my fucking time. I have to think of a better way to find her. My dream girl.

"Mr. Grey?" The barista calls my name.

I nod. And grab the coffee cups. I walk back to the table Anastasia is sitting at. She quickly puts her phone away and flushes. The usual effect. I pass her a coffee cup.

"Thanks." I nod. "So..." She runs her finger tip along the rim of her cup. "Why did you ask me for coffee?"

 _Because I thought you may be the girl_ _of my dreams._

"I'm looking for a girl, I'm..." _I can't tell her I'm looking for the girl_ _I've been dreaming about_ _._ "acquainted with. Her name is Anastasia. I don't have a last name. I thought you might of been her. I apologize for taking you away from your day." I stand. "I'll walk you out."

"Wh-what?" She looks up at me, surprised.

"I'm going back to my office, now. Shall I walk you out?" I offer again.

"No." She says upset.

I shrug and walk out.

I'm walking back to _Grey House_. Thinking... _How the fuck am I going to find this girl?_ I don't know what she looks like. I don't know her last name. I don't even know if the name I screamed out was hers.

I'm standing at the cross walk, across from GEH, with less than a handful of people. There's a girl in front of me. She starts looking around. _Paranoid?_ I can't see her face. _What is she looking for?_ I start to look around, as well. Seeing nothing, I look back at the girl. She's looking at her phone now. _Texting?_ She puts her phone away. She's not paying attention. She steps forward and stumbles into the road.

"Shit!" I shout.

I quickly grab her and tug her toward me to stop her from falling in the path of an idiot cyclist who's going the wrong way up the street. All of a sudden, she's in my arms, clutching my biceps. And even though she's touching me, her body flush against mine. I don't mind. I get a sudden feeling of Deja-voo. She looks up at me, startled. Her eyes are the most extraordinary color blue. They're beautiful. And for one awful moment, I think she can see right through me. It's unnerving. Her pupils dilate. She takes a deep breath and blushes. She's quite attractive. She's slim, pale and has a mane of dark hair. A brunette.

"Are you alright?" My voice sounds alien.

I caress her cheek. Her skin is soft and smooth. As I brush my thumb against her lower lip, my breath catches in my throat. She doesn't answer me. Her body is still pressed against mine. The feel of her breasts through my shirt is arousing. _Fuck!_ I close my eyes and inhale. My eyes pop open wide when I smell the aroma of my dream brunette. I look back down at the girl in my arms. _Could it be? Could she be?_ She's still starring at me. Her eyes flicker from my eyes to my mouth and back. _Shit!_ Does she want me to kiss her? And I realize, I want to kiss her. _What the fuck?_ I don't even know this girl. She still hasn't said a word.

"I'm going to stand you up and let you go." I let her know.

I release her and she straightens up, brushing herself off.

"Thank you." She finally speaks. And her voice is soft and beautiful.

"For what?" _For not kissing you?_

"For saving me." She says quietly. _Oh, right._

"That idiot was riding the wrong way. I'm glad I was here." _Do I know her?_ "Have we met before?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think so." She says then says, under her breath. "I would have remembered." I just barely hear her.

I hold out my hand. "Christian Grey."

"Christian?" She looks at me unbelieving. Like she's heard of me before. But not me, Thé Christian Grey. Me. _Christian._ Just Christian.

I furrow my brow. Only my family call me Christian. It sounds odd, coming from her mouth. But sexy as hell. She shakes her head and accepts my hand. When our hands touch, there is a tingling sensation that goes straight to my groin. I inwardly groan. She withdraws her hand quickly, too quickly.

"I'm _hh_ Ana." She says breathless. Hannah? _Damn it!_ Not Anastasia then. "Thanks again, for saving me. I really have to go." I nod.

She turns around and walks away. I admire her fantastic, sexy ass in those skin tight jeans. I stand, watching her go, hoping she'll give me a second look. Just before she turns the corner, she looks back at me over her shoulder. She's biting her lip. Then she disappears. I run my hand through my hair. Her beauty is captivating. I know I have seen her somewhere before. Do I know a Hannah? _Fuck!_ I know where I've seen her. She's the beauty in the portraits I bought yesterday. I take off running to catch up with her. I turn the corner and can't see her anywhere. _Where the fuck did she go?_ I run my hand through my hair again.

* * *

Back in my office at GEH. I start to go throw out the background checks. Anastasia must just be a dream girl. But Hannah. Hannah is real. I pick up the files and toss them into the trash. One falls out onto the floor. I pick it up and the picture of the girl this background check belongs to, falls out. I pick that up as well. I throw the file in the trash and just as I'm about to throw the picture in. I get a glimpse of the girl. _Holy Shit!_ It's her! The girl. The girl from the portraits and from early today on the sidewalk. Is she the girl I've been dreaming about? I quickly get her profile out of the trash and sit at my desk. I open the manila file. I thought she said Hannah. She must have said _Ana._ I start to read her background check. I look at her birthdate. Fuck, she's young. _It's only 6 years._ I keep reading.

 **ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE**

 **DOB:** _September 10, 1989._

 **ADDRESS:** _1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7, Haven Heights_  
 _Vancouver, WA 98888_

 **MOBILE** **#:** _360-959-4352_

 **OCCUPATION:** _Graduate Student_  
 _WSU Vancouver College of Arts and Sciences_  
 _English Major_

 **GPA:** _4.0_

 _Fuck!_ She was at the WSU graduation I was at last month? I didn't fucking see her there. I would have remembered. I continue to read.

 **EMPLOYMENT:** _Previous- Clayton's Hardware Store (part-time)_  
 _No known current employment_

I go down to the bottom of her background check, to look at the most important.

 **SEXUAL ORIENTATION:** _Not Known_

 **RELATIONSHIPS:** _None Indicated at Present_

* * *

It's Wednesday. It has been five days, since I saw the enchanting Anastasia Rose Steele. I've looked over the background check over a hundred times since I've received it, after my run-in with Anastasia. I cannot get the damned girl out of my mind, and it's seriously beginning to piss me off. During my meetings, I've found myself replaying our encounter in my head. The way she felt in my arms. Her extraordinary blue eyes. Her intoxicating scent. This is worse than my dreams. I haven't dreamed of the mysterious brunette. Now, I've been dreaming of the mysterious Anastasia.

I've dreamed of taking Anastasia Steele to the gallery, I bought the photos of her at. She's with me when I fly _Charlie Tango_ to Portland. I dreamed I picked her up from SIP. I called Seattle Independent Publishing that morning, after I woke. Asking if they had any employee there by the name of Anastasia Steele. Sadly, they didn't. That didn't stop me from buying it. It has something to do with my dream girl and it was in my dreams. I remember my conversation with Ros.

 _"You want to go into publishing?" Ros says shocked._

 _"Yes. I think SIP has some potential."_

 _"It's not a high-potential-growth sector."_

 _"Just do it."_

 _"SIP is in financial difficult. There are other publishing companies we can look into, that are ripe for a takeover. Are you sure you want to go ahead with SIP?"_

 _"Yes. I am." It has something to do with my dreams and this Anastasia I keep dreaming about._

 _"Their team can be here this afternoon to sign the heads of agreement."_

 _"Good. Now, what's the latest on our proposal for Eamon Kavanagh?"_

I dream of meeting her at a bar called Fifty's. Very fitting name. I am, after all, fifty shades of fucked-up. In my dream, some fucker and I have a pissing contest.

 _"I'm the boss." The fucker says. He's a cocky son of a bitch._

 _"I'm the boyfriend." I say coolly. Showing he doesn't affect me._

 _"Ana did mention an ex-boyfriend." He continues to try and get a raise out of me._

 _"Well, no longer ex."_

According to her background check, she's unemployed. Whoever that fucker is, he better watch himself.

I dream of going back to her apartment and we cook together. _Me. Cooking._ My dreams no longer surprise me anymore. It seems I do many things I've never done before with this girl. I dream of tying her up to a bed and eating vanilla ice cream. I feed her some as well and suck it off her body.

I dream of us playing pool in my apartment and me spanking her with a ruler after. _Fuck!_ The sex in that dream, was fucking hot! Her bent over my billiard table. _Fuck!_ I get hard just thinking about that.

I just want to hold her close again. But so far all I have are dreams of her.

So here I am. Parked outside of her Vancouver apartment building. Behaving like a stalker. I knew it would lead to this. I knew I'd have to see her again. I get out and walk into the apartment building. I go up to the third floor and knock on apartment number 7. No answer. I knock again. And again. I run my hand through my hair.

"Are you looking for Kate?"

I turn around hearing a man. He's regarding me.

"Anastasia Steele." Saying her name makes my heart race.

He furrows his brow. "I know she had a roommate. I don't remember her name though."

"Do you know when they will return?"

"That's not likely. They moved out after graduation last month. I know Kate moved to Seattle. But if you're looking for her roommate, I can't help you there. Perhaps, she moved with Kate?"

I nod. _Fuck!_ "Thanks."

I walk out and back to my SUV. I call Welch.

 _"Yes, Mr. Grey?"_ He answers.

"The background check you did for me. Anastasia Steele."

 _"Yes, sir. I remember."_

"The address listed is not correct. I need an updated background check, on Anastasia Steele."

 _"Very well, sir."_

"This is a matter of priority."

 _"I understand, sir. Anything else?"_

"No, that will be all."

I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket. I stare at the background check sitting on the passenger seat. I pick it up and go through it again. _What am I missing?_ I have her cell number. I could just call her. I take my phone out of my pocket and call.

 _"Hello?"_ She answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

I stare at the background check sitting on the passenger seat. I pick it up and go through it again. _What am I missing?_ I have her cell number. I could just call her. I take my phone out of my pocket and call.

 _"Hello?"_

"Anastasia Steele?"

 _"Yes."_

"I know this may sound weird. But I'm Christian Grey. We had an encounter the other day."

 _"I remember."_ I smile. She remembers me. _"How did you get my number?"_

 _Fuck!_ I didn't think about that before I called her. Best to go with the truth. Well, partially. I wont mention my dreams I've been having of her.

"I'm a businessman. I have people that work for me that can track down anyone. I wanted to call you and make sure you we're alright." _Fuck! It's been five fucking days, Grey. Of course, she's alright!_

 _"That's very kind of you."_ I can't stop grinning. _"But you're leaving a bit out. I didn't give you my last name or even my full first name. I just said Ana."_

"She's more than just a pretty face." I say to myself.

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _Shit!_ I said that out loud.

"Listen. I'm just going to be honest. You've captivated me, Anastasia. And I'd like to get to know you. Would you join me for coffee?" I hold my breath, waiting for her response.

 _"Um. Mr. Grey, er-"_

"Christian." I love hearing her say my name.

 _"Christian."_ I close my eyes, hearing her sweet, sexy voice say my name. My cock twitches in agreement. _"Uh, this really..."_ She stops. _Shit!_ It's a _'no'_. She continues. _"Look, I'm actually at the airport right now. I'm on my way to New York for a business trip. Perhaps, if you're still interested when I return... Maybe we can go for that coffee?"_

 _Fuck!_ She's leaving? _Business trip?_ She's not employed. _Is she lying to me?_

"Where do you work?"

 _"Um. Seattle Independent Publishing."_ "All flights to New York, now boarding." _"They're calling my flight, sir. I have to go."_

"Anastasia," I say as a farewell. _Fuck!_ Her name is sexy. "until later."

 _"Yeah. Later, Christian."_ She hangs up.

Did she just say she works at SIP? I called those fuckers two days ago. They told me they didn't have an employee by that name! Let's see what the fuck they say now. _Shall we?_ I call SIP.

 _"Seattle Independent Publishing. This is Claire."_

"Hi, Claire. Could you tell me if you have an Anastasia Steele working there?"

 _"Yes, sir. We sure do. But Ms. Steele is not in the office for the rest of the week. May I take a message?"_

"No, thank you. Could you tell me when she was hired?"

 _"May I ask who is inquiring this information?"_

"Christian Grey." I say my name in my CEO/Dominant tone.

 _"Yes, Mr. Grey. Ms. Steele was hired yesterday, sir. They gave her a second interview after you phoned. I believe they hired her because you showed an interest about her employment here, after her first interview."_

 _Interesting._ "Thank you, Claire."

 _"Anything else, sir?"_

"Could you tell me when she will return from her trip?"

 _"The Fiction Symposium in New York is on Thursday. She left today. It's an overnight stay. I believe she mentioned staying there a few days after the conference. She's never been to New York, sir. I'm not exactly sure when she will return to Seattle. But, she will be back in the office on Monday."_

"Who else is attending this conference?" Surely they wouldn't send a new hire alone.

 _"A few other editors and their assistants, sir."_

"I see."

 _"Anything else, I can assist you with, sir?"_

"No. That's all. Thank you, Claire." I hang up.

I run my hand through my hair. Today is Wednesday. Can I wait until Monday to see her again? Even before I think it. I know my answer. I have to see her again. And soon. Monday is too long to wait and I'm not a patient man. I don't like waiting. I have my apartment in New York. Perhaps, I could stay there and we could 'accidently' bump into each other. There's just something about her. I'm finding it impossible to stay away. I have to see her again. I call Taylor.

 _"Taylor."_

"Tell Stephan to have the plane ready. I'd like to leave as soon as we can."

 _"Yes, sir. Where to?"_

"New York."

* * *

I arrived in New York, Thursday. I went to the Publishing Symposium, but couldn't find Anastasia. I had another dream about her last night.

I dreamed, she joined me at my parents charity event for Coping Together. It's an annual charity event that my parents host. I dreamed she participated in the first dance auction and I won her first dance, obviously. I paid $100,000 to dance with this beautiful girl. I dreamed she let me spank and fuck her in my childhood bedroom. We stayed to watch the fireworks. It was great. If I can find Anastasia before Saturday. Maybe I can invite her to the event and we can relive those dreams.

I totally forgot about the gala until I had that dream. So now instead of staying in New York until Sunday, I have to leave today, Friday. That means I have to find her, because I have to be back in Seattle for my parents charity event. _Where could she be?_ The seminar is over. I could have Welch track her phone. It's not strictly legal. But how else will I find her in a big city like New York. I phone Welch from my New York penthouse apartment.

 _"Mr. Grey?"_ Welch answers.

"I'd really like to know where Anastasia Steele is right now."

 _"I see."_ He pauses for a moment. _"Leave it to me, Mr. Grey."_

I know this is outside of the law. But I really need to see her again.

"Thank you."

 _"I'll get back to you in a couple of minutes."_

I sit at my desk and continue looking over the locations Bill sent me, for the new plant. I despise Detroit with a passion and will do anything not to go there again. Seems there is a plot of land in Georgia and in California, that will meet our criteria. I could send Ros to one and see what they have to offer if we set up a new plant there. If their incentives are attractive enough, I'll consider putting a plant there, instead of Detroit. Anywhere except, D-fucking-troit. _There are too many ghosts there for me._ My phone buzzes. It's Welch. He must have found Anastasia. How will I explain how I know where she is? How I found her? I know she will ask. Should I go with the truth again. Do I just say, _'Hey, I tracked your cell phone, Anastasia. Because I needed to see you again.'_ No. I'll think of something.

"Grey."

 _"Mr. Grey, I have located Anastasia Steele. She's in Seattle, sir. In the Pike Market district."_

 _What the fuck?_ I thought she was staying in New York until Sunday. It's only Friday. Why did she leave early? _Fuck!_

* * *

It's Saturday night. I'm back in Seattle.

I had another dream of the mysterious Anastasia Steele. In my dream I bought her a new car. A Saab. 9-3 2.0T Sport Sedan, silver convertible. I'm a little surprised I didn't buy her a red Audi A3. But then again, she's different. _The submissive special, is not the car for her_. After we bought the car, I took her out on _The Grace_. We sailed and christened the bed in the cabin. _What she makes me feel..._ And it's just a fucking dream! _I want the real thing!_

I have tried calling Anastasia, to invite her to my parents gala tonight but she didn't answer. So here I am. Taylor driving me, going to my childhood home. _Alone._ I run my hand through my hair. I know she didn't say she would call me when she returned. However, I would have hoped she would have called me when she returned home from New York, so we can meet for coffee. She also didn't mention when she would be back in Seattle. But I know she's back in Seattle. And she still hasn't called. I was told she will be back in the office of SIP on Monday. So if I don't hear from her by Sunday, I will just go to SIP Monday morning. I own it, so that's a legitimate reason for my being there.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by Taylor clearing his throat. I look and his is standing with the door open, waiting for me to exit to SUV. I put on my simple black mask. _It's a masquerade ball._ I exit the SUV. A dark red carpet runs along the lawn to one side of the house, leading to the grounds in the back. I follow the red carpet with a steady stream of Seattle's elite dressed in their finery and wearing all manner of masks. Lanterns light the way. Two photographers marshal guests to pose for pictures again the backdrop of an ivy-strewn arbor.

"Mr. Grey!" One of the photographers notices me.

 _I guess there's no need for the mask._ I nod in acknowledgment and let him take a quick photo. I continue on. At the end of the line, white-suited servers hold trays of glasses with champagne. I accept a glass, that a server hands me. I walk to the dance floor where the other guests are congregating and chatting over glasses of champagne.

"Christian!"

I take a sip of my champagne and roll my eyes. I turn around smiling. Mia, my sister, is running up to me. She's dressed in a pale pink, full-length gown. Her mask matching her dress. She gives me a quick hug and pulls back.

"I'm so happy you made it! Mom said you were in New York."

"I said I'd be here." I shrug. "I had some business to attend in New York." _That's still unfinished_.

Mia joins me. We spend the next half hour chatting with the guests. Several physicians that work with our mother, Grace. Attorneys that work along with our father, Carrick. As well as, other CEOs and Hollywood actors.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The master of ceremonies interrupts all the guests. "Please take your seats. Dinner is served."

Mia and I follow the chattering crowd to the large tent. We walk to our table, located in the center. Our mother and grandparents are already in deep conversation. They see us approach and stop talking, giving us wide smiles.

"Christian." My mother beams at me. "How delightful for you to join us. I was afraid you'd still be stuck in New York."

"Mother." I kiss her on both cheeks. "I said I'd come."

"I'm glad you did, darling."

I kiss my grandmother's cheek and shake my grandfather's hand. "Grandmother. Grandfather."

"Christian, darling." My grandmother holds my hands. "When are you going to finally find someone that will make an honest man of you and give me some great-grandbabies?" I raise my brows. _Children?!_

"Mother, leave Christian alone." My mother chastises hers.

Grandfather chuckles. "Just ignore the silly old coot, son."

"Where's Elliot?" I change the subject to my man-whore brother.

If Grandmother wants great-grandbabies. I'm sure he has a few illegitimate children running around.

"Oh!" Mia's excitement bubbling over. "He went to Barbados for a week."

I snort. So he's aloud to miss this event, for _fun._ But I'm not, for _business._ I had important business in New York. Okay, so it was less business, more personal. But they don't know that. It doesn't matter anyway, since Anastasia is now back in Seattle.

It's not long before we hear Carrick's voice booming over the PA system, causing everyone to settle down.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our annual charity ball." He says as he stands on a small stage at one end of the tent. "I hope that you enjoy what we have laid out for you tonight and that you'll dig deep into your pockets to support the fantastic work that our team does with Coping Together. I will hand you over now to our master of ceremonies. Please be seated, and enjoy." A polite applause follows.

I pull my mother's, then my sister's chair out for them. I am seated between them. My father soon joins us.

"Evening, son. Glad you could make it." He sits next to my mother and kisses her cheek.

"Father." I nod.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The MC calls our attention. "Please nominate a table head."

"Oooh! Oooh! Me! Me!" Mia bounces enthusiastically in her seat. _Like it's any contest who would be our table head._

"In the center of the table you will find an envelope." The MC continues. "Would everyone find, beg, or borrow a bill of the highest denomination you can manage, write your name on it, and place it inside the envelope? Table heads, please guard these envelopes carefully. We will need them later."

I pull out my wallet and get a one-hundred dollar bill. I put my wallet back and get my pen out of my inside jacket pocket. I write my name on the bill. I hand it to Mia and she puts it in the envelope. The servers then come out, each holding a plate. They stand between us and serve us our starters. The salmon looks delicious. The conversation around the table is very dull and boring. Although, Mia is enthusiastic as ever. I just feel a void. Like something is missing. _Anastasia._ Lance, my mother's friend, engages me in conversation about a device my company is developing. Throughout dinner a steady stream of men stop by the table. Keen to meet Thé Christian Grey. I shake their hands and exchange pleasantries. By the time dessert is served, I'm ready to call it a night. I'm bored. Seriously bored. I've stayed as long as it is appropriate. I'm not staying for the first dance action. _Why should I?_ I stand to make my excuses and leave before I am bombarded by anymore wanna-be businessmen with their ideas.

"If you'll excuse me." I say to everyone at the table. "I have work that needs my attention."

"Christian!" Mia whines my name. "You can't leave now. You just got here."

"I have a very important deal, I'm working on. I left New York to be here. I need to attend to some things tonight." I kiss the top of Mia's head. "I'll send a check for my donation." I say to my parents and say my goodbyes to my parents and grandparents.

I walk to the front of the house. Taylor opens the SUV door for me. He climbs into the driver's seat and drives me back to Escala. I gaze out of the window into the darkness. I would have liked for Anastasia to join me tonight. I've never brought a date to events, or dated in general. I've never stayed long at events like that either. Perhaps, if she had joined me, we could have stayed longer and enjoyed the evening together. Like we did in my dream. I have to see her again.

* * *

Back at Escala, I have showered and changed. I am in my home office, still trying to decide between two site locations. California or Georgia. I can't get shit done. All I think about is Anastasia. I need to get this done, before Ros goes ahead with Detroit. I told her to hold off on finalizing anything, but we need to move. I don't want to leave Seattle since Anastasia is here. I'll have Ros go to one of these two site locations, after I have made a decision on which one. I just need to decide which location is better. California is closer to Seattle and they have a lot to offer. It's looking like that will be where the new site will be. Now that I got that out of the way. I want to work on a chance meeting with the enchanting Anastasia Steele. It's much too late to call her. I think I'll just go to sleep and have Welch trace her cell phone again, tomorrow. Then I can 'bump' into her.

 _We're panting and kissing. We're all tongue and hands groping. I abruptly pull up her skirt, my fingers stroking her thighs._

 _"Sweet Jesus, you're wearing stockings." I moan in appreciation. My thumb caresses the flesh above her stocking line._ Fuck! _"This I have to see."_

 _I step back and reach over to press the 'stop' button of the elevator. I want to take my time, enjoying this. And I don't want to wait until we're in my apartment. The elevator coasts smoothly to a halt. I never take my eyes off of her._ _She's leaning against the elevator wall._ _Her eyes are dark, lips parted, and she's breathing as hard as I am. We gaze at each other, not touching._

 _"Take your hair down." I order. My voice husky._

 _She reaches up to undo the tie, releasing her hair. It tumbles down passed her breasts._ Fuck! _I want to see them._

 _"Undo the top two buttons of your shirt." My voice just a whisper. I'm panting again, just from watching her._

 _She reaches up, again. She undoes each button achingly slow. The tops of her breasts are revealed. I swallow hard._

 _"Do you have any idea how alluring you look right now?" I ask her._

 _She bites her lip and shakes her head._ Fuck! _She's doing this on purpose. I think she does know how sexy she is. And I think she loves driving me wild. I close my eyes briefly. I have to have her._ Now! _I open my eyes and_ _I step forward. I place my hands on the elevator wall, on either side of her face. I'm as close as can be, without touching her._ _I run my nose against hers, it's the only contact between us._

 _"I think you do, Miss Steele. I think you like to drive me wild."_

 _"Do I drive you wild?" She whispers._

 _"In all things, Anastasia. You are a siren, a goddess."_

 _I grasp her leg under her knee and hitch it around my waist. She is standing on one leg. I can feel her heat on my groin. I glide my lips back and forth on her throat. She moans and wraps her arms around my neck._

 _"I'm going to take you now." I breath._

 _She arches her back in response, pressing herself against me. I groan. She feels so good. I can't wait any longer. I have to have her._ _I lift her higher and undo my fly._ _I take out a condom and hold the packet in front of her mouth. She takes it between her teeth and I tug. Together we open the condom packet. I step back a fraction and slide on the condom._

 _"I do hope you're not overly fond of these panties." I tear through the delicate lace easily._

 _She's panting. Without taking my eyes off hers. I slowly sink into her. The feeling is exquisite._ _I moan_. Fuck! _She feels exquisite. So fucking tight! She tilts her head back and closes her eyes. I pull back and then move into her again. I start to move slowly, stretching her. She groans. Her jaw slack. Her beautiful blue eyes looking into my gray eyes. Her intoxicating scent, enhanced in the confines of the elevator._ Fuck! _I could explode just watching her. I continue to move slow, thrusting into her._

 _"You are mine, Anastasia." I murmur._

 _"Yes." She pants. "_ _Yours."_

 _I groan hearing her say she's mine._ Mine! _Suddenly overwhelmed, I start to move, really move. I pound into her again and again, at a relentless pace._ _My breathing is ragged._ _I lose myself in this woman. I want her sated. I want her happy. I want her to come. I grind into her, again and again, as she begins to build. I feel her tighten around me._

 _"That's it, baby." I kiss her neck. "Come for me, Anastasia." I growl._

 _She comes hard around me. It spirals through her body and into mine._ Thank fuck! _I come, pouring myself into her._

 _"Oh, baby." I moan._

I wake panting, with a raging hard-on. _Fuck!_ It was just another fucking dream! I run my hand through my hair and get out of bed.

* * *

After I showered and took care of my, not so little, problem. I play my piano. Dawn is approaching, the early morning light of a beautiful Sunday, streaming through my penthouse windows. I'm waiting for Welch to return my call. He is to locate Anastasia. _Again._

My phone rings.

"Grey."

 _"Mr. Grey. I've located Anastasia Steele. She's in Georgia, sir."_

 _Georgia?_ "What the fuck is she doing there?" I ask Welch, like he would know.

 _"Her mother lives in Savannah, sir. I suspect she's visiting."_ Apparently Welch knows all.

"Thanks." I hang up.

I get up and go to the security office. I walk in and Taylor stands, hands clasped behind his back.

"Tell Stephan to have the plane ready." _Again._

"Yes, sir. Where to?"

"Georgia."

I guess California is out for the new site plant and it's Georgia that has won over. I'll let Ros know I will go in her sted.

* * *

 _"I'll move in with you."_

 _I inhale sharply. "You'd do that?" I barely whisper._

 _"Yes."_

 _"But you don't know me." And if you did. You would leave me._

 _"I know you well enough, Christian. Nothing you tell me about yourself will frighten me away." She caresses my cheek. I lean into her touch. "But if you could just-"_

"Mr. Grey." I blink open my eyes, from yet another dream. The stewardess of my private jet standing in front of me. "We'll be landing shortly, sir."

I nod and stretch, yawning. She walks back to the front. I fasten my safety belt. I crack my neck. _Fuck!_ I'm tired. Very tired. When was the last time I slept in the middle of the day? Must be all this traveling across the fucking US-of-A like a fucking stalker, just to find my dream girl. But I know it will be worth it, when I do find her. If my dreams are anything to go by.

* * *

Andrea has booked me into a suite at the Bohemian Hotel, which over looks the Savannah River. The view is impressive, even from the desk I'm working at. I throw myself into work to distract me from the reason I chose to come to Georgia. I have to get this done first, then I can find Anastasia. I have read three reports and written fifteen emails. Now I have a lot of paperwork to go through before I meet with the people of the SBRA. Ros has managed to arrange a meeting with the Savannah Brownfield Redevelopment Authority tomorrow. I think back to that conversation.

 _Taylor is driving us to Sec-Tac. I've already called Andrea to book me a suite in Savannah, Georgia. Now I am talking to Ros to have her arrange everything with the Savannah Brownfield Redevelopment Authority. I hope she can get me a last minute meeting._

"Why the sudden interest in Georgia, Christian?"

 _"It's personal."_

 _She huffs down the phone._ "Since when have you let your personal life interfere with business?" _Since I started dreaming of Anastasia Steele._

 _"I don't like Detroit." I snap. Giving her my reasoning._

"Are you seriously going to change your mind about Detroit?"

 _"There's a plot of land in Georgia I'm interested in. If their incentives are attractive enough, I think we should consider it." Instead of Detroit._

"It's late to be changing your mind on this, Christian. But it might give us some leverage with Detroit." Ros muses.

 _"I agree."_

"Okay." _She back off._

Ros got me a meeting on Monday with the SBRA. I had Andrea arrange a meeting with the SBRA, for a drink this evening. The only part of the equation I've yet to solve, is arranging to see Anastasia. I'll see how that goes after drinks this evening. I'm hoping some inspiration will come to me. I'll need Welch to tell me where she is, of course.

I get ready to meet the people of Savannah Brownfield Redevelopment Authority, and head to the hotel bar.

* * *

The rooftop bar is dark and crowded. I sit with the people of SBRA.

A waiter takes our drink orders.

"I'll have a gin and tonic. Hendricks, if you have it, or Bombay Sapphire. Cucumber with the Hendricks, lime with the Bombay."

* * *

Just over an hour later, I'm winding up with the folks from SBRA. Georgia has a great deal to offer, and the team has promised GEH some serious tax incentives. We'll discuss their offer in more detail tomorrow at the meeting. I feel a tingling sensation run through my body. I look around the room. A movement captures my attention. A flip of mahogany hair. I look in that direction. I notice a woman, on the other side of the room. She is facing away from me. She's alone, drinking a cosmopolitan. She turns around looking over her shoulder toward the back of the bar, not at me, giving me a glimpse of her profile. _Fuck!_ Is that...? She quickly faces forward again, so I can no longer see her face. Anastasia? _What are the fucking odds?_ This is perfect. We can 'run-into' each other again, and I have a legitimate reason for being here.

We've finished our meeting so I stand.

"Would you excuse me, please?" I ask the two men and two women from SBRA.

I walk towards Anastasia's table. My heart starts to race. When I approach her table, she looks up.


	4. Chapter 4

**CPOV**

Just over an hour later, I'm winding up with the folks from SBRA. Georgia has a great deal to offer, and the team has promised GEH some serious tax incentives. We'll discuss their offer in more detail tomorrow. I feel a tingling sensation run through my body. I look around the room. A movement captures my attention. A flip of mahogany hair. I look in that direction. I notice a woman, on the other side of the room. She is facing away from me. She's alone, drinking a cosmopolitan. She turns around, looking over her shoulder toward the back of the bar, giving me a glimpse of her profile. _Fuck!_ Is that...? She quickly faces forward again, so I can no longer see her face. Anastasia? _What are the fucking odds?_ This is perfect. We can 'run-into' each other again, and I have a legitimate reason for being here.

We've finished our meeting, so I stand.

"Would you excuse me, please?" I ask the two men and two women from SBRA.

I walk towards Anastasia. My heart starts to race. When I approach her table, she looks up, startled. _What the fuck?_ It's not Anastasia. The women has a striking resemblance to Anastasia, though. She's stunning for an older woman.

"Can I help you?" She asks me.

I'm still standing in front of her, starring. I shake my head, to clear my mind.

"I'm sorry, Ms..."

"Mrs. Adams."

"I apologize, Mrs. Adams. You looked like someone I know."

"Not a problem." She smiles.

I nod and walk away just as a man approaches her table.

"Everything alright Carla?" I hear him say.

* * *

It's late when I return back to my hotel suite, so I'm going to sleep. Welch has informed me Anastasia is still in Georgia. I have my meeting tomorrow morning. After that, hopefully Welch will give me an exact location on Anastasia. I've asked him to monitor her, and call me if her location should change. I shower and put on my pajamas for bed.

I wonder what I will dream tonight.

 _"Don't leave me." I whisper._

 _"Oh for crying out loud. No! I am not going to go!" She shouts._

 _"Really?" I ask._ She's not leaving, after everything I've told her?

 _"What can I do to make you understand, I will not run? What can I say?"_

 _I gaze at her. I never want her to leave. She left me before, I know what it feels like. I can't be without her. I can't lose her. I love her. I've finally found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with._ Only her. _I never thought that would happen to me. She makes me happy. I feel complete._

 _"There is one thing you can do."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Marry me."_

 ** _RING-RING-RING_**

I'm startled awake from my phone ringing. _Fuck!_ Does she agree? Will she marry me? _Fuck!_ I never thought I would want marriage.

 ** _RING-RING-RING_**

I grab my phone from the side table.

"Grey!" I snap at whoever woke me from my dream.

 _"Mr. Grey, you've asked me to inform you of Ms. Steele's location."_

I look out the window, then to my bedside clock. _Fuck!_ I've slept later than I planned. I must be jetlagged. I rub my face with my hand. I asked him to locate her after my meeting not before. Why is he calling me now?

"Go ahead."

 _"She's back in Seattle, sir."_ He sounds apologetic. _"Arrived early this morning, according to her flight plan."_

"Fucking hell!" I growl.

* * *

I had to stay in Georgia another fucking day, to wrap up my meeting with the SBRA. As soon as I got off the line with Welch, I got ready and went to my meeting. _I'm fucking exhausted!_ But I don't want to spend another night in this Georgia heat. I need to see Anastasia. And I need to figure out these dreams and what the fuck is going on.

I'm back on my jet, heading home to Seattle. After it's safe, I go to the back of my jet and crash, until Taylor wakes me.

I dream of Anastasia again. I dream we talk to Flynn. I dream I showed her a house on the Sound, that I've purchased for us. I dream we celebrate her promotion, at my Mile High Club. Things got hot in the elevator. I finger fucked her-

 ** _knock-knock-knock_**

"Mr. Grey." Taylor startles me awake. "We'll be landing in twenty minutes." He informs me, from behind the door.

"Thanks." I call back.

* * *

It's late when we arrive back in Seattle. I go to bed as soon as I'm back at Escala. I know I've just woken, but I'm seriously jetlagged from following, or should I say, stalking, this girl all over America. I should have just stayed my ass in Seattle. It's Monday night and Monday is when Anastasia was set to return. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out.

 _"You two!" A blonde stalks toward us inside my parents home. "I want to talk to you." She snarls._

 _Anastasia glances nervously at me. I just shrug. Don't look at me, I don't know her. I don't know what the fuck is going on. I don't listen to anyone, but I decide to humor her, because I'm curious._ Why does she sound so angry? _Anastasia and I follow the blonde into the dining room. She shuts the door and turns to Ana._

 _"What the fuck is this?" She hisses and waves a piece of paper around._

What is it? _Anastasia doesn't seem to know either. She takes the paper from the blonde and looks at it. She blanches. She looks back at the blonde and steps between me and the blonde. I am now more curious. And confused._

 _"What is it?" I ask._

 _"Kate!" Anastasia ignores me and talks to the blonde, I now know is Kate. "This has nothing to do with you." She glares at this Kate._

 _I'm surprised by Anastasia's response. She's usually very sweet._

 _"Ana, what is it?" I say again, more demanding._

 _"Christian would you just go, please?" She asks me, still looking at Kate._ The fuck I will!

 _"No. Show me." I hold my hand out. She reluctantly gives me the paper._

 _It's an email. An email from Anastasia to me. We're discussing the submissive contract._

 _"What's he done to you?" Kate asks Anastasia concerned._ Fucking hell! _It's fucking consensual._

 _"That's none of your business, Kate." She says exasperated._

 _"Where did you get this?" I demand._

 _Kate flushes. "That's irrelevant." I raise my brow. "It was in the pocket of a jacket, which I assume is yours, that I found on the back of Ana's bedroom door."_

 _She scowls at me and I continue to glare at her. What the fuck was she doing in Anastasia's bedroom, s_ _nooping around? Some friend she is._

 _"Have you told anyone?"_

 _"No! Of course not." Kate snaps._

 _I nod._ Good! _I don't need this shit getting out. Especially my family finding out. We need to destroy this email before it gets into the wrong hands. I turn and walk toward the dining room fireplace. I pick up the lighter kept on the mantelpiece. I set the email on fire and release it. It floats slowly, still blazing, into the grate and disappears._

 _"Not even Elliot?" Anastasia asks. I turn my attention back to the girls._

 _"No one."_

 ** _-Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep-_**

I'm awoken by my alarm. I turn it off. I always wake before the alarm. Well... that was until I started dreaming of her.

 _Fuck!_ Anastasia _IS_ my submissive! Well, she is in my dreams. I don't want her as a sub. The thought surprises me. And who the fuck is Kate? _Kate..._ Her roommate in college. _I met Anastasia while she was still in college?_ Well... in my dreams.

Time to find my dream girl. I phone Welch to be sure Anastasia is still in Seattle. She is. _Great!_ I get dress and send Andrea an email to arrange a spontaneous meeting with Roach. That way I have a legitimate reason for being at SIP on this Tuesday morning. I like to keep management on their toes, with surprise visits anyway. I'm sure Anastasia will be occupied with her work. But this will give me a way in, to ask her out.

* * *

I walk into Seattle Independent Publishing, like I own the fucking place. _Because I do._ I walk past the reception desk and into the elevator, to go to the executive floor. I push the call button and the elevator doors open immediately. I step inside. Alone. I push the button for the executive floor and the doors close. In the confines of the elevator, the atmosphere is thick and I don't know why. _What is it about elevators?_ There is a trace of a sweet fragrance. I inhaled and it invades my senses. My eyes pop open wide. I would know that scent anywhere. I can smell it in my dreams each night and I smelled it that day I pulled Anastasia to safety. _It's her!_ She's here! Excitement pumps through my veins. And my heart beats faster.

As soon as the doors open, I start looking around, hoping to see her. Though, I know I wont. She doesn't work on this floor. Perhaps, I'll have Roach give me a tour. Now that's an idea. I head to Roach's office for our meeting.

* * *

We're ending the meeting and I'm anticipating seeing Anastasia. I've been here for over an hour. I can't control my excitement, of seeing her. I know she's here. Screw waiting to see her on a tour. I want to see her now.

"Can you show me to Anastasia Steele's desk?" I ask Roach. "She's an acquaintance of mine, and I'd like to say hello."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. Ana... I mean, Ms. Steele has turned in her resignation. She is no longer employed here."

 _What the fuck?_ "As of when?"

"Earlier today, Mr. Grey. Shortly before you arrived. Effective, immediately."

"She hasn't even been here a week. Why would she resign?"

"She wouldn't say, sir. She also refused to work her two weeks after her notice of resignation."

I run my hand through my hair. _What is going on?_ I nod and leave SIP.

In the SUV, with Taylor driving, I try to call Anastasia. Her phone goes straight to an automated voice messaging system. I phone Welch and he informs me, she is still in Seattle. _Thank fuck for that!_ I have a lot of work to catch up on. I'll try Anastasia again, later today. I have Taylor drive me to GEH. I need to get some work done, since I haven't been in the office all week.

* * *

I have tried to get in contact with Anastasia all day. Her phone continues to goes straight to voicemail. I sent white roses to her apartment but the florist said there was no answer. They were unable to deliver. I thought about going to her apartment during lunch, but I don't want her to freak out. It was hard enough explaining how I got her number. And I don't want to scare her away. If she knew the stalking I've been doing, surely she would be frightened.

I'm on my way home to Escala after a long and busy day at GEH. I've missed a lot since I've been chasing after this girl. I'm having Taylor drive past her apartment building along the way. I had Welch determine if she's left the state again. He informs me, she is still in Seattle. Taylor drives past slowly. There's no sign of life. _Fuck it!_ She may leave again and I know she's here now. If she asks how I found out where she lives I guess I'll tell her about the background check I had done on her. And hope that doesn't freak her out. I go to her apartment entry door. The building has a entry system. I will need to be buzzed in to gain entry. I push the buzzer for apartment two. No Answer. I buzz a few more times and still no answer. I run my hand through my hair and leave. I guess I'll just wait for her call.

 _I hate fucking wait._

* * *

I'm back at Escala. I'm in bed, almost afraid of what I will dream next. I settle down in my bed and doze off.

 _I'm in the kitchen of my childhood home. I pop a grape into my mouth. Mia comes bouncing through minutes later, excitably as usual._ Where's Anastasia? _She was with Mia. Look around and wait to see if Anastasia will come in behind Mia. She doesn't._

 _"Where's Ana?"_

 _"She should have come in by now."_

 _My scalp prickles. I nod and walk out._

 _She was in the dining room with Mia so I walk toward the dining room. When I'm close, I hear her through the door._

 _"Don't you dare tell me what I'm getting myself into!" She shouts. "When will you learn? It's none of your goddamned business!"_

 _Who is she yelling at? I push open the door, hitting whatever is blocking the entrance. Inside the dining room stands my love and my ex-mistress. I can see Ana is shaking and upset. Elena is soaked, it looks like my dad's lemon martini. I instantly know what is going on. Elena was interfering again. After I've warned her not to, time and time again. I stand between the two and face Elena._

 _"What the fuck are you doing, Elena?" I demand._

 _"She's not right for you, Christian." She whispers._

 _"What?!" I shout. "How the fuck do you know what's right for me?"_

 _"You have needs, Christian" She tries to reason with me._

 _"I've told you before. This is none of your fucking business!" I roar. I'm furious. "What is this?" She's never interfered with any of my other relationships. And there has been more than a few. Is she jealous? "Do you think it's you? You? You think you're right for me?"_

 _Elena's stance changes. I know it well. Her dominant stance. She steps toward me. Trying and failing to intimidate me._

 _"I was the best thing that ever happened to you." She hisses. "Look at you now. One of the richest, most successful entrepreneurs in the United States. You're controlled, driven, you need nothing. You are master of your universe." I step back in shock. She's not the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ana is. And I've accomplished everything on my own. "You love it, Christian, don't try and kid yourself." She continues. "You were on the road to self-destruction, and I saved you from that, saved you from a life behind bars. Believe me, baby, that's where you would have ended up. I taught you everything you know, everything you need."_

 _Baby? Taught me everything? I can't believe she's saying this. I am in control of my life. She may have saved me from going down the path of my birthmother. But Ana. Ana taught me how love. That I am loved. That I am capable of love._

 _"You taught me how to fuck, Elena. But it's empty, like you. No wonder Linc left." She looks offended. "You never once held me." I whisper. "You never once said you loved me."_

 _She narrows her eyes. "Love is for fools, Christian."_

 ** _-Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep-_**

I'm awoken by my alarm.

What the fuck was _that_? Why would Elena do that? Say those things? Well it was just a dream. She didn't do that in reality. Although, she has always told me, love is for fools. _Love?_ Who said anything about love? I don't lov... _FUCK!_ I've asked her to marry me in my dreams, of course I love her. I even said I did in my dreams. But it's just a dream. _Am I a fool?_ I haven't seen her but once, and only talked to her twice. I can't possibly love the real Anastasia so soon. _Can I?_ What if she's different than in my dreams? _No._ I'm just a fool for stalking Anastasia.

And what the fuck was that with Elena being jealous of Anastasia? She never acted like that when I ended our contract, or with any of my previous submissives. In fact, she's the one who supplies me with my submissives. Is it because she knew I care for Anastasia and I love her. I've never cared or loved anyone before.

I'm not sure what these dreams are about. But nobody fucks with my Anastasia. _Nobody._ Dream or Reality. I may be overreacting and this was just a dream, but I'm going to end our business relationship anyway. Sever all business ties with Elena. I'm not as vindictive to liquidate the salon business. It was, after all, just a dream. I'll gift my shares of Escalva Salons to Elena. I'll talk to my lawyer today about it. I owe her that much. I would probably have gone the way of my birth mother, had it not been for Elena. She distracted me from the destructive path I found myself following. _Yes. I owe her that much._

I get out of bed. I shower and get dressed for my day. I've called Welch to ensure Anastasia Steele is still in Seattle and hasn't flown to London, Paris, or the South of France. He assures me, she is in Seattle. _Good._ Perhaps, she will finally call me for that coffee this afternoon. It's Wednesday now. I last spoke to her a week ago.

I have breakfast, provided by Mrs. Jones. Taylor drives me to _Grey House_. I set to work.

* * *

I haven't heard a word from Anastasia. I've been trying to call her all day but her phone continues to go straight to voicemail. She must still have her phone off. What if it was an emergency? How would anyone get ahold of this girl? _Fuck!_ I decide to stop by her apartment, again. Just to make sure she's alright. Hopefully she'll answer the door this time. I'm getting concerned now. It's been a fucking week since I talked to her.

I push the buzzer for apartment two. No answer. I wait until someone comes out of the building and catch the door before it laches. I go to her apartment door and knock. No answer. I listen to see if I hear any movement inside the apartment, but it's quite. I knock again.

"You lookin' for Kate?"

I turn around.

I get a sudden feeling of Deja-voo. There's a man coming off the elevator. Why do these men think I'm here to see her roommate?

"Anastasia Steele." I say to him, just as I told the last guy, a week ago.

"Anasta- oh. You must be looking for Ana." I nod. "I saw her leave this morning. I don't know where she was going but she mentioned some guy named Ray."

"Thanks." I say petulantly. _Who the fuck is Ray?_

* * *

I return to GEH. I have Welch tracking Anastasia. He is to notify me of any movement. He told me she's still in Seattle. I get out Anastasia's updated background check, to see if there's anything I missed. This time, I read through the whole report, as not to miss anything.

 **ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE**

 **DOB:** _September 10, 1989._

 **ADDRESS:** _1880 Pine Street, Apartment 2, Pike Market_  
 _Seattle, WA 98116_

 **MOBILE** **#:** _360-959-4352_

 **OCCUPATION:** _Graduate Student_  
 _WSU Vancouver College of Arts and Sciences_  
 _English Major_

 **GPA:** _4.0_

 **PRIOR EDUCATION:** _Montesano Jr. Sr. High School_

 **SAT** _SCORE: 2150_

 **EMPLOYMENT:** _Previous- Clayton's Hardware Store (part-time)_  
 _Seattle Independent Publishing June 8, 2011 - June 14, 2011  
_ _No known current employment_

 **FATHER:** _Franklin A. Lambert, DOB: Sept. 1st, 1969, Deceased Sept. 11, 1989_

 **MOTHER:** _Carla May Wilks Adams, DOB: July 18, 1970_  
 **M.** _Frank Lambert March 1, 1989,_ _  
widowed Sept. 11, 1989_  
 **M.** _Raymond Steele June 6, 1990,  
divorced July 12, 2006_  
 **M.** _Stephen Morton Aug. 16, 2006,  
divorced Jan. 31 2007_  
 **M.** _Robert Adams April 6, 2009  
_ _-present_

 **POLITICAL AFFILIATIONS:** _None Found_

 **RELIGIOUS AFFILIATIONS:** _None Found_

 **SEXUAL ORIENTATION:** _Not Known_

 **RELATIONSHIPS:** _None Indicated at Present_

Husband number two's name is Raymond. _Ray?_ Could this be the 'Ray' guy the neighbor said she was talking about? Step-father number one. Why would she be talking about her mother's second husband? Well she does have his name. Her mother has been married twice after this Raymond guy. Her mother. She sure gets around. Hopeless romantic type? _Carla Adams... Carla Adams... Carla Adams..._ Why does that name sound so familiar? I send an email to Welch, requesting her mother's background check. He's done his homework and has it readily available. I open the email and look at the photo provided. _Fuck!_ It's the woman from Georgia! The woman I thought was Anastasia from afar. I knew their resemblance was striking. No wonder I mistook her for Anastasia. They look a lot alike. Even their eye color is similar. I run my hand through my hair. I ran into Anastasia's mother. What are the chances? Anastasia was still in Georgia then. It was Sunday night, Anastasia didn't return to Seattle until Monday. Does that mean Anastasia was at the bar that night, as well? Is that why I felt that tingling sensation? Because she was there? _Fuck!_

* * *

Anastasia is still not answering her phone. It's still off. I've even sent her a text and email, asking her to call me. I've asked Welch to trace her phone again. He said she must have took out the phone's battery so he can't track it at the moment. He will let me know, the minute she turns it back on, where she is. Elena wasn't happy to hear I've cut business ties with her, no longer backing her salons. I couldn't tell her I pulled my backing because of a fucking dream. I told her, it was time for her to continue on her own. She doesn't need me anymore, anyway. The salons do well on their own. Our business relationship is over. She said I sounded stressed and reminded me it's been a few months since my last sub. _Why the fuck is she keeping track?_ She offered to find me a new sub. I told her I wasn't interested in a sub at this time and hung up.

I've just finished working in my home office. I'm going to sleep. At least I'll see Anastasia in my dreams.

 _"I've something to show you in here." I murmur and open the door of the boathouse. "Come."_

 _I take her hand and lead her up the wooden stairs. I open the door at the top of the stairs and step aside to let her go first. She walks in the room. I follow. The attic of the boathouse is unrecognizable. The room is filled with flowers... everywhere. Christmas lights and miniature lanterns glow all around the room. She quickly turns around to face me._

 _I shrug. "You wanted hearts and flowers." I say quietly. "You have my heart." I wave towards the room._

 _"And here are the flowers." She finishes, in a hushed voice. She looks around the room, then back at me. "Oh, Christian. It's lovely."_

 _I grab her hand and pull her into the center of the room. I drop down, on one knee in front of her. I take out the ring, from my inside jacket pocket. I gaze up at her._ This is it! _Her eyes fill with unshed tears._

 _"Anastasia Rose Steele. I love you. I want to love, cherish, and protect you for the rest of my life. Be mine. Always. Share my life with me. Marry me."_

 ** _RING-RING-RING ~_** ** _RING-RING-RING_**

For the second time, my phone pulls me from my proposal dream. _Fuck!_ This is the second time I've asked her. What the fuck is her answer? Obviously the first time was a no, if I had to ask again.

 ** _RING-RING-RING_**

"Grey!" I snap.

 _"Mr. Grey. I have a location on Anastasia Steele, sir. She's in Montesano."_

"Get me a flight plan. I'm taking _Charlie Tango_ to Montesano." I say determined. I hang up and get out of bed.

* * *

I'm half-way to Montesano. I've asked Taylor to meet me there. I can't wait a moment longer to see her and flying is faster. Welch couldn't get me a flight plan until later that day. It's Friday and Air Traffic was busy. Before I left I had Welch double check that Anastasia is still in Montesano. She is. He will alert me if that changes. Her phone continues to go straight to voicemail. It seems the battery is back in place but she still has is off. I don't know why she's not answering her phone. I'm flying _Charlie Tango._ Suddenly, the instrument panel lights up and alarms start going off. The check engine light comes on. I smell smoke.

"What the fuck?!"

I'm trying to gain control. Nothing is working. I loose power and suddenly the helicopter drops, as does my stomach. _Charlie Tango_ spins out of control. I pull back on, the now useless, throttle. I'm trying desperately to gain control. I start franticly pushing buttons, switching everything off. Mainly the fuel system. Everything off, I to try to put her down as gently as I can, but I know I'm going down with a crash landing. I continue to fall, no longer circling. I'm trying to keep her as steady as I can, so I don't land nose or tail end first. I brace myself for impact. And hit the ground, hard. _Fuck!_ I'm down. I'm alive. I release the death grip I have on the throttle and the breath I was holding.

I'm not out of danger yet. _Charlie Tango's_ engine is on fire. Smoke is clouding around me everywhere. I quickly unstrap my harness and get out. I grab the extinguisher kept on board. I douse the flames coming from the engine. The helicopter will surely explode if I don't get the fire out. I've got the fire under control. But the extinguisher is running low. _Fuck!_ The flames are still blazing, although lightly. I toss the now empty extinguisher to the side and take off my jacket to smoother the flames. It's finally out. I cough and wave away the smoke. _Fuck!_ What the fuck happened?

I look around. _Where the fuck am I?_ I pull out my cell. _Great!_ No fucking signal.

"FUCK!" I shout.

I run my hand through my hair, frustrated. I grab the backpack I keep in _Charlie Tango_ and set out to hike the rest of the way. Not even a malfunctioning EC 135 will keep me from my dream girl. I am determined to get to her. I'm hours away now, on foot. In _Charlie Tango,_ I was 20 minutes out. I get out the compass and a bottle of water. I start walking.

* * *

Hours later, I've reached Montesano's county line. I check my cell. _Finally!_ Service. I call Taylor and let him know what happened, where I landed, and where I am. Then I call Welch. I continue walking.

 _"Welch."_ He answers.

"Welch, is Anastasia Steele still in Montesano at her ex Step-father's, Raymond Steele?"

I hold my breath, waiting for Welch to confirm. I hear him doing something in the background.

 _"Yes, sir."_

"Great. Keep tracking her phone and inform me at once of _any_ movement." I hang up.

I look up on my phone's GPS my location and where her step-father's place is. It's half an hour walking distance. I text Taylor letting him know he can meet me there. I send him the address.

* * *

I finally approach the house. I look at my watch. 11:59pm. One more minute and I will be 28. I know it's late and I look like shit from the helicopter crash and the hike. But I can't wait any longer. I have to see her. And I know she's here. If I don't now, she may leave tomorrow and go to Timbuktu. The lights are on and I can see movements of silhouettes through the closed curtains. I walk up the front steps and knock.

I hear movement. A few moments later, I hear her sweet, sexy voice through the door.

"Who is it?" I close my eyes hearing her voice. _Finally!_ I've found her!

"Christian Grey." I swallow. _This is it!_

I hear the lock click, unlocking. And the door opens.


	5. Chapter 5

**CPOV**

I open my eyes and my dream fades. It is still dark. The moonlight casts shadows on the walls. _What the hell was that about?_

A baby fussing gets my attention. I rub my face with my hand and look next to me. My beautiful wife is standing near the bassinet. She's rocking my baby girl back to sleep. I sit up slightly, causing my wife to look my way. She has just laid our baby girl in the bassinet near our bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She whispers as she climbs back onto our bed. "Phoebe got hungry and I just finished breast feeding her."

She covers her amazing body with the blankets. I lay back down and pull my wife toward me.

"It's fine." I kiss her soft lips. "I just had the _strangest_ dream."

"Oh, no!" She says in a loud whisper. Mindful of our baby girl, who has just fallen back to sleep. "Are your nightmares back?" She asks concerned and caresses my cheek.

"No." I haven't had a nightmare in years. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was just frustrating, but it wasn't a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shrug. "What was it about?"

"Me, trying to find you. You were a mystery to me."

She giggles. "I've told you before. There's nothing mysterious about me."

We continue to hold each other, laying together in our bed. She lays her head on my chest and snuggles on me. I hold her close to me. I kiss her head and inhale her sweet, intoxicating, calming scent. There's no place I'd rather be, then right here, with her. I lay here thinking how different my life could have been, if I hadn't of met my beautiful wife. I'm glad I found her. Or actually, she found me.

After a moment of silence she asks. "Where was I? In your dream."

"I don't know. I couldn't find you."

"I'm right here, Christian." She comforts me. "I'm not going anywhere."

I hold her tight.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Mrs. Grey." I kiss her soft lips.

"I thought you said it wasn't a nightmare. You couldn't find me. That wasn't a nightmare?"

"It wasn't that I _couldn't_ find you. I knew where you were. But every time I got close, you weren't there anymore. It was just really frustrating, that I couldn't get to you before you left. It was like dreams within a dream within a dream. I started having dreams about you, though I didn't realize it was you. The dreams within my dream started the day we met."

"Today?"

"Yeah, but back in 2011. When we first met. We didn't meet during the interview, though. I was dreaming about dreaming of some of the things we've been through. From the day we met until I asked you to marry me in my parents boathouse. But in my dream's reality, I was living a different life. I started dreaming about a brunette, on May 9th. I couldn't see her face, and I didn't know who she was. I didn't know what the dreams meant. After I realized I was dreaming about an Anastasia. I tried to find her. I eventually accidentally ran into you. I figured out, it was you I was dreaming about. The brunette from my dreams, had a face. She was you. I kept dreaming about you after our encounter. I couldn't get you out of my mind. Then I literally followed you all over the US. To New York, Seattle, Georgia, back to Seattle, then finally in Montesano. I would always get so close and you'd move your location, again and again. When I finally found you. I woke just as you were opening the door."

"That does sound frustrating." She giggles. "Your stalking tendencies knows no bounds. Even in your dreams."

"Stalker? Me?" I say like that is unheard of. But I was a stalker. I knew what I wanted. I wanted her. _In my dreams and in reality._ She giggles that beautiful giggle I love to hear. I kiss her. "I'm very thankful I granted a college student an interview. And I'm extremely grateful for the common cold." I grin.

"Christian!" She quietly chastises me. She grins and shakes her head. "She had the flu."

"I love you, Anastasia Grey." I whisper.

"I love you, Christian Grey." She whispers.

I kiss her. She puts her hands in my hair, tugging it, holding me to her. I groan in her mouth and deepen our kiss. I move, so I am on top of her. She feels amazing beneath me. Her warmth. Her intoxicating scent. This is what my dreams have been missing. _Reality._ I put my hand under the shirt she's wearing and pinch her nipple. She arches her back and moans in my mouth. She spreads her legs for me. I settle between them. My boxer briefs and her panties are our only barrier. I start to grind into her sex. I can feel her heat. I moan. She's wet. _Ready._ I move my hand down her body. These panties need to come off. _Now!_ I rub her panty covered sex and groan again, feeling how wet she already is through her panties. She flexes her hips up to meet my hand. I move my hand to the hem of her panties, lifting it and start putting my hand inside. I'll finger fuck her first. Get her nice and wet. Just before I make it to my destination. Our bedroom door opens. _Fuck!_ I forgot to lock it! _Again!_ I quickly pull away from Ana.

In walks our son, rubbing his eyes with his little fist. He yawns. I get out of bed and pick him up.

"What are you doing awake, Teddy?"

"Me cuwn't sweep."

"You couldn't sleep?" He nods tiredly. "Would you like to sleep with mommy and daddy the rest of the night?" He nods tiredly. "Alright, buddy." I kiss his head.

I carry my son to our bed and put him down between his mother and I. Anastasia holds him. I check on my daughter, sleeping peacefully in her basinet. I look at Ana and Teddy. Ana is playing with his unruly copper locks. _I love my life!_ She looks back at me. I smile at her and get back into bed. I cover Teddy and I, and settle back down. I look at Anastasia and pout. She gives me an apologetic smile.

"We should go back to sleep. We have an early morning, Mr. Grey."

"I have one request."

"What's that?" She asks me.

"Dream of me."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N: _As the story summary and title explained. This has_ all _been just a dream. I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 **{SdaisyS}**


End file.
